hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:New idea...what do you think?
I've been thinking about this for awhile now and since this will be a fairly big change I'd like to hear what you guys have to say. As some of you know, I would like articles on this wiki to be from an in-universe point of view (e.g. writing articles about the characters as if they are real people), but because of the many inconsistencies from one series to another this can be quite hard to do. For example, when talking about Iola Morton, you might mention that she was killed by The Assassins, but because she is alive in other series afterwards, you would have to mention that, too, and the article would no longer be in-universe. There are many other examples, such as Callie being Frank's girlfriend but not in the Undercover Brothers, and the boys working for ATAC in the UB but no any other, to name a few. And trough the TV shows and computer games into the mix... My idea would fix this problem and make articles easier for those non-Hardy geeks to understand, and it is that we have separate articles for each continuity the character appears in. Here's an example of what Joe Hardy articles there would be: Joe Hardy Image:Joe Digest.jpg|'Joe Hardy' Original Continuity Joe as he appears in the Originals, Digests, and the spin-offs and crossovers of the early 1980's. Image:Joe.JPG|'Joe Hardy' Casefiles Continuity Joe from the Casefiles, SuperMystery '88 series, and Ultra Thrillers. Image:Joe To Die or Not to Die.jpg|'Joe Hardy' Undercover Brothers Continuity ATAC Joe Hardy from the Undercover Brothers, Graphic Novels, and Super Mystery '07 series. Image:Joe Disney TV Show.jpg|'Joe Hardy' 1950's TV Serials Image:Joe 1970's TV Show.jpg|'Joe Hardy' 1970's TV Show Image:Joe 1990's TV Show.jpg|'Joe Hardy' 1995 TV Show This is by no means a new idea, over on the DC Database and Marvel Database they do similar, and SkyWarp does the same on The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia, as in having a page for a character for both continuities (SkyWarp has Casefiles and UB) he/she is appears in. Tell me what you think, I think it's a good idea but you could disagree. Thanks, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 07:30, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. It sure would make things a lot easier. I'm up for it. Centrion (talk/ ) 21:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, good. I'll just wait a little while longer and if every one is fine with it I'll go ahead with it. ::BTW, here's a few examples of it on both the Marvel Database Project and DC Database Project ::DC Database Project ::Superman ::Batman ::Wonder Woman ::Justice League of America ::Marvel Dtabase Project ::Spider-Man ::Hulk ::Fantastic Four ::X-Men ::WHLfan (talk/contribs) 00:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I think it would be good too. I've noticed that some pages are getting confusing and there are a lot of reference points trying to clear the confusion, but for example, Fenton Hardy's switches from Digest to Casefile to UB all in on paragraph, and yet there are contradicying things from the three universes. -Tomswift2002 :Okay, I'll just make a template (so we don't need to type the whole code every time) and we will be set. :)—WHLfan (talk/contribs) 06:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have made two templates for this, Template:Disambig and Template:Thumbnav, you can see how they work by clicking on their names, or by visting this example page I have made. :::The Hardy Boys Wiki:New Disambig Pages Example ::Note that the {{#if: at the top of the gallery and the | below are not supussed to be there, but it's 2:35 am were I live right now, so I'll fix it later (got to go to bed). ::WHLfan (talk/contribs) 09:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) The Frank Hardy article has been updated, other articles will follow. WHLfan (talk/contribs) 05:10, 22 June 2008 (UTC)